Sunday Drive
by Gone With The Flow
Summary: SASUSAKU/AU: Sometimes you need to just slow down and take a little drive.


**DISCLAIMER: ****I totally own Naruto because I am MASASHI KISHIMOTO and I have no life and I love writing pointless fanfiction because I hate whats going on with my real story right now...yeah...(that was what one would call sarcasm just to let you know...except for the hating whats actually going on in the manga and the not having a life part)**

* * *

**Sunday Drive**

"C'mon, let's go Sakura."

"Wait, to where?"

"Nowhere. Now let's go." Sasuke then took her hand and pulled her out of her house to his car. He drove out of the neighborhood and headed for the highway.

"No seriously Sasuke, where are we going?" She waited expectantly but then gasped and pointed at him,"Are you kidnapping me!"

Sasuke sighed,"I was serious earlier. We _are_ going nowhere in particular."

He saw her confused face at the corner of his eye and shook his head,"Look Sakura, we are graduating in two weeks and then we are going to two completely different colleges that are on opposite ends of the country. We only have so much time...and I want to spend it with you." He practically whispered the last part.

Sakura was shocked that he said so much, let alone confessed that he wanted to spend time with her.

"Life is going by too fast and I want to slow down a little."

Sakura gave an empty laugh,"Yeah it all seems like it's just rushing by. I'm glad I'm here with you Sasuke."

She then gave him one of her heart-stopping smiles and he felt his own lips slowly going up as well.

* * *

"_But things just get so CRAZY livin' life gets hard to do..."_

"Can you do you're mating calls another time."

"Only if you're ready to listen."

"Ha ha. I'm laughing so hard. Very funny Sakura." His sarcasm was dripping like venom.

Her screaching got louder,"_And I would gladly hit the road, get up and go if I knew..."_

"Shut up."

"_That someday it would lead me back to youuuuuuu..."_

"I think you're breaking my rearview mirrors."

"_I'm driving slooow on Sunday mornin'..."_

"Shut _up Sakura._"

"You know you LURVE my singing."

"Oh it's even better than an angel's."

"I knew it!"

* * *

"You know Sasuke, we've been driving around for about two hours..."

"Hn." _There's the Sasuke I know._

"And we've been wasting your gas and mileage..."

"Hn."

"And we've been on the same highway since we left my house..."

"Shut up Sakura."

"I'm just saying. I mean don't you think we should _actually_ _go_ somewhere?"

"Hn. I know just the place."

* * *

"-yeah and then he started laughing so hard that ramen was spilling out of his nose!"

They were laughing like it was going out of style,"Jeez, typical Dobe."

"I know right! Naruto can be such a loser sometimes, but we love him anyway." Sasuke mantally agreed, not wanting to voice his friendship with the ramen-lover.

"I'm glad we came here Sasuke. The sunset and the beach are just so beautiful."

He looked at her,"...Yeah...I usually come here to just think. My family is pressuring me so much right now and i just need to breath."

Sakura sighed,"I know what you mean. My parents are trying to plan out my whole future and it's getting so frustrating. They have practically made every decision for me, but I just want to live my own life."

She then beamed at him,"But whatever right? We have right now. We're here together and that's all that matters to me at this point in my life."

_Yeah...me too. _

Sasuke looked at the disappearing sun,"It's getting dark. We should head back now."

She smiled sadly,"Yeah let's go."

Sasuke pushed himself up and dusted all the sand off his clothes. Sakura sat patiently, holding her hand out for him to pull her up,"Ahem!"

He laughed and grinned at her, then ran to his car,"Help yourself up princess!"

She gasped and then shoved herself up. She shoveled up some sand and tried to throw it at him. He dodged all the sand and kept running.

_Stupid ninja-like reflexes!_ "You better get back here, peasant!"

He laughed and then jumped in his car smirking at her.

She huffed then sweetly walked up to the car and tapped on his window lightly. He rolled it down and gave a lopsided grin,"Yes dear?"

She smiled all too kindly but then reached in and slapped the back of his head,"Ow!"

"Ha! That's what you get for being a meanie!" She waltzed back to the passenger seat and climbed in.

"Well that was fun," she sighed happily.

He drove back onto the highway,"Easy for you to say. You didn't get slapped on the head!"

"Oh boohoo, stop whining and drive me home!"

"Yeah whatever."

* * *

When they arrived at her house, Sasuke quickly got out to open her door,"Ohhh! What a gentleman!"

He smirked,"Hn."

They walked up to the door and she smiled at him,"I had a lot of fun Sasuke. Thank you so much."

She was about to walk in after the awkward silence but then Sasuke surprised her and kissed her. He brought his hands around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

She was shocked at first, but then settled into his embrace and kissed him back.

He felt content holding her and being with her all day. He felt truly happy.

Minutes passed by before they let go for much-needed air. They were both very out of breath.

"I'll miss you Sakura."

"I'll miss you too."

She kissed him on the cheek, "Goodnight."

she then walked inside and was about to close the door when his voice interrupted her,"You know, my head is still kind of stinging," he was smirking at her,"maybe if you kiss it, it'll feel better?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She laughed,"Oh quit complaining and take it like a man!"

* * *

**I don't know. I feel like there's something wrong. Like it's too fast paced or something, but like my other crappy ones it probably sucks. So please, help a newbie out. I need some tips.**

**This idea just came to me when I was listening to "Sunday Morning" by Maroon 5. I love that song, it's just so chill you know? Yeah but its kinda old.**

**So...Anyways...:/**


End file.
